Cheater cheater, calamari eater
by JRedd7272
Summary: Marie believed Redd has been cheating on her after she sees him hanging out with Marina. But would that be the case? What will be the outcome of this relationship?
1. The Surprising Outcome

**Sorry I haven't been here in a while, twas on vacation. :p I came up with this story on my vacay. Enjoy! :D**

 **XXX**

It is a nice day in Inkopolis Square. Marie is glad to have Callie back, and they talk to each other more often now. It sure is a nice little reunion for the both of them.

Callie came up with the idea along with Marie to record facts on what's happening to Agent 4, or Redd, right now. Basically, calling it "Marie's Factopedia", simply because Marie knows more about Redd than Callie does.

After some silence, the two began to talk.

"So, in Redd's recent Grizzco jobs, he got a total of 825 Golden Eggs." Callie said to Marie.

"Really? Huh, interesting." Marie replied. Callie was confused, because Marie wasn't looking at her. She was looking up at the sky, just daydreaming.

Callie sighed. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Callie responded.

"Why wouldn't I? Agent 4 is adorable." Marie immediately blushed after she said that.

"Riiiiight..." Callie answered.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna talk to him for a little." Marie said, pulling out her squid phone. Callie smiles.

"I'll give you some time." She said, then leaves. Marie dials Redd's number, and he picks it up.

 _"Hello?"_ He called out.

"Hi, Agent Fo- Redd. How you doing?" Marie greeted.

 _"I'm doing fine, thanks. How about you?"_ Redd asked.

"Good."

 _"What did you want to talk about? Need anything?"_

"Well, Redd. I was wondering if..." Marie started.

"Would you like to go on another date? A lunch date, at Jels?"

Redd winces. _"I would love to, but I got plans."_ Marie was immediately disappointed.

"What kind of plans?" She asked.

 _"Erm... I dunno if I should tell you."_ Redd replied. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"You can tell me. I'm not stupid." Marie said strictly.

 _"Fine. I'm just gonna watch a movie with a friend of mine."_ Redd responded. Marie just sighed in relief, she knows that it's maybe David or Joel.

"What kind of movie you gonna be watching?"

 _"Jumanji."_

"Uh... ok, I guess."

 _"I'm sorry, Marie. I gotta go. I'm getting ready for the Squid Bits next new song."_

"Ooh! Nice!"

 _"If you're wondering the title, it's called 'Let's Paint The World'._ (Once again, I know it's a parody XD)" Redd said.

"Okay, well... you have fun with that."

 _"I will! Thanks, Marie!"_ Redd said with a smile.

"Anytime, Redd. Stay Fresh!"

 _"You too, Marie!"_

 _Click_

Marie puts her phone in her pocket.

"So, how'd it go?" Callie asked from behind a wall.

"That's pretty rude, Callie. You shouldn't eavesdrop." Marie said to her cousin.

"Sorry, it's just you two would go great together." Callie said smiling.

"Unfortunately, he has plans. He's gonna watch a movie with one of his friends." Marie replied.

"Ah, so it must be either Joel or David. I see."

"Well, imma visit him later. Just to see how he's doing."

"Hee hee hee!"

"What's so funny, Callie?"

"I just love it! You're so in love with him!" Callie said with a smirk. Marie blushes.

"Yeah, thanks." Marie said sarcastically.

"Alright, go see him. I'll be here."

"Okay, but DO NOT put on those hypnoshades again."

"Alright."

"Good. Stay Fresh, Callie!"

"Bye, Marie!" Callie said, waving goodbye.

XXX

 _An hour later..._

Marie walks up to the front of Redd's house.

 _"I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but I just want to know."_ Marie thought.

She knocks on the door a couple times, but all she could hear was laughing and talking.

"He must be having fun in there." Marie said quietly. Though it might be rude, she peeks through the window to see what was going on. Marie's face immediately went from happy to surprised in a matter of seconds.

Redd was there along with his friend, but the friend wasn't Joel NOR David.

It was Marina. You know, one of the members of Off the Hook.

"This movie is really funny! It's so good!" Redd exclaimed.

"I know right? For real, who knew this movie had some amazing funny parts." Marina complimented. Marie couldn't believe her eyes. Was this a date?

"Seriously though, Marina. I think we would have to do this from time to time." Redd said.

"Of course! I was on Team Comedy, after all!" Marina complimented.

"So was I."

"Boop!" Marina touches Redd on his nose. Marie's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe it. Redd was dating another girl, and she didn't even tell her!

"I think I'm getting the hang of the lyrics to my new song." Redd responded.

"I'll be glad to hear it. Just don't tell Pearl. She wouldn't approve." Marina said. Pearl wasn't too fond of the Squid Bits since they formed. Marina, however, got used to them a couple days after their first song was released.

"Let's get back to he movie." Marina said to the red Inkling. Right now, they reached the part where Moose Finbar eats a cake, and is just relaxed for now, though it's his weakness, telling to his buddies that it's all good. But then...

 _BOOM!_

He explodes. Marina jumped a little by that, and she noticed she was holding Redd's hand.

"It got me too, don't worry." Redd said with a chuckle.

"Hee hee, that was pretty funny though." Marina said. They both laughed after. Marie was beyond surprised right now. She was speechless. Redd cheated on her this whole time! The one movement made Marie get teary-eyed.

She couldn't take it anymore. She slams the window with her fist and leaves. Redd and Marina stop to look out.

"Did you hear something?" Marina asked.

"Nah, probably just a branch." Redd replied. And they go back to watching the movie.

XXX

Marie walks back to Tentakeel Outpost. She is immediately greeted by Callie.

Callie soon got worried once she saw her cousin in tears.

"What happened, Marie?" She asked. Marie ignores her question and walks away.

She obviously cannot hide it forever, so she looks at Callie, still with tears, but pretty mad as well.

"I'm never talking to Agent 4 ever again."

XXX

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! :D I'm not the biggest fan of Off the Hook, but I think they're pretty good. Not as good as the Squid Sisters though. :p The next chapter will come soon! :) Stay Fresh, y'all!**


	2. Huge Argument

**Here is the next chapter! Note this story and the ones I make in the future take place after first my crossover story, The Switch Power (updates every Friday or weekend). ;) Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **XXX**

It was later in the afternoon in Inkopolis Square. Redd enjoyed his time he spent with Marina. After all, they had a good time. So with nothing better to do, Redd decided to go see how the Squid Sisters are doing.

Normally, he would see Marie standing by the entrance to Octo Canyon, and she goes in when Redd gets close. But this time, he didn't even see her at all. But Redd just shrugged and went in anyway, not even caring about why that even happened.

When Redd gets there, he is now pretty shocked. Marie would always be there to greet him, but still... Callie was the only one there. Redd started to worry. Did the Octarians squidnap her?

Redd finally talked to Callie, wondering what is going on.

"Callie? Do you know where Marie is?" Redd asked.

"Well, she isn't too far away. She's over there, daydreaming again." Callie said, pointing to where Marie is. And turns out Callie was right.

"But still... she seems a bit upset. I wouldn't suggest talk to her if I were you." Callie suggested.

"What? Why?"

"Well, uh-"

"Don't be so overdramatic, Callie! Of course she'll be happy to see me!" Redd said with a chuckle. He walks past her anyway.

"Wait! Redd, you don't understand!" Callie exclaimed. But he didn't listen, he was too far away.

 _"She thinks you cheated on her..."_ Callie thought. Now she was afraid on what the outcome will be.

XXX

Redd approaches Marie with his usual smile. Marie looked away from him, but Redd didn't mind.

"Hey, Marie! How ya doing?" Redd greeted. Marie didn't say anything.

"I know you wanted to go somewhere with me today. I'll be happy to go anywhere you'd like!" Redd suggested. He knows that Marie wanted to go on a lunch date with him, but he couldn't since he was watching the movie. But now he's fine to do it.

"Yes. You can leave." Marie snapped. Redd was surprised by that. He knows Marie can be salty at times, but this was surprising!

"Um... what? I came here to see you." Redd responded, confused on why Marie said that to him.

"But I don't want to see you. Leave." Marie commanded.

"You're always excited to see me though."

"You don't understand." Marie turned around, and faced him with an angry look.

"You okay?" Redd asked.

"No. I'm very upset." Marie replied.

"Why?"

"You know why." Redd was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know darn well what you did!" Marie said, raising her voice.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Redd exclaimed.

"Does it matter?! I know what you did!" Marie yelled.

"What did I do?!"

"Something you shouldn't have done in the first place!"

"What?!"

"I saw you inside your home, watching a movie." Marie said bitterly. Redd raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told you. That was a plan I had for the day." Redd responded.

"Why was Marina with you?"

"Well-"

"Let me answer for you. BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME!" Marie screamed. Redd was beyond confused and surprised right now. Why was Marie yelling at him? Why is this even happening?!

"What are you talking about?!"

"That's why I'm mad!"

"About what?!"

"About what you did!"

"What do I even DO?!" Marie slapped him across the face.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME THE WHOLE TIME!" Marie screamed. Redd was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"I did NO such thing!" Redd retorted back.

"I saw what Marina did to you!"

"WHAT?!"

"I saw her hold your hand, touch you on the nose... basically you love her!"

"No I-"

"NO MORE! I'M ALREADY HEARTBROKEN ENOUGH! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Marie screamed. She tried to prevent tears from rolling down her cheeks, but she just had to cry a little.

"I'm not making any excuses, Marie!"

"YES YOU ARE! You think that you'll just tell the truth, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Marie yelled.

"I _am_ trying to tell the truth! Will you please listen to me?!"

"NO!" Marie shouted.

"I'm just trying to say something, just one time!"

"You're just gonna lie! I don't want you to even say anything anymore!"

"But-"

"NO MORE, REDD! YOU RUINED IT ALL, SO JUST SHUT UP!" Marie screamed. She stomps away from without even bothering to turn around to face him.

"Marie wait!" Redd exclaimed as he runs after her. Marie whacks him with her parasol soon after, clearly she had enough.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DIRTY HUSBAND CHEATER!" Marie screamed. She squid forms and super jumps soon after, not knowing where she was going, just as long she was away from him.

Redd didn't know what to say. Marie said to him that he cheated on her. Now they were breaking up.

"Sigh... I guess I'll just go home now." Redd said to himself. Callie walked over to him.

"I tried to convince. I was about to say that Marie was mad at you." Callie admitted.

"Yeah, thanks." Redd said quietly. He walks away from her without even saying good-bye.

XXX

9:00 PM. The Inklings in the Square were asleep. Callie was sleeping just fine, but Marie... she couldn't even sleep. She was twisting and turning, just thinking about Redd.

She tried to get him out of his mind, but it didn't even work.

"I just... why did you do that? Why did you cheat on me?" Marie thought. A memory begins to play in her head.

XXX

 _Redd enters a mysterious place, definitely different from where he lived in. His ink color even changed from his classic red to a yellow-orange. After looking around, she sees another Inkling there._

 _The Inkling had gray hair that was all tied in a bow, along with a black kimono with some green, and she was also holding a parasol._

 _"Hmm... The Octarians..." She mumbled to herself. She turned around to see the male Inkling. The green one had yellow eyes and a sarcastic tone in her voice. Redd immediately recognized her._

 _"Hey... you showed up!" The green Inkling said._

 _"Um... yes I did." Redd replied._

 _"As soon as I saw you wandering_ _around the square, I knew you were the one."_

 _"Me?" Redd asked, confused._

 _"I'm Marie. I know you're probably a bit starstruck, but I need you to get over it." The green Inkling said, revealing herself. She does her "stay fresh" pose soon after._

 _"It's nice to meet you!" Redd said with a smile. What a surprise to Marie! He wasn't freaking out, yet he knows her very well._

 _"The name's Redd. I'm a big fan, so glad to see you." He added._

 _"Nice to see you, too. Anyway, I've got a little... thing I need help with." Marie said. There was a newspaper by her about the latest news right now._

 _"By now you've heard that the Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis Square has gone missing. Well, it's not just missing- It's been squidnapped by the Octarian menace!" Maire exclaimed._

 _"Wait a minute. How do you know all of this?" Redd asked._

 _"Well... on the surface, I may look like an absurdly talented pop star... but in truth, I am Agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon: a secret society of heroes who save the world from Octarians!" Marie replied._

 _"Wow. That is amazing." Redd complimented._

 _"Now, I've been trying to keep an eye on the Octarians in my downtime, but I'm a busy girl." Marie said._

 _"Yeah. I can see." Redd replied._

"If only Callie was around to lend a hand..." _Marie thought._

 _"*ahem* Anyway, I need you to help get the Great Zapfish back from those slimy Octarians! What do you say? Are you in?" She asked._

 _"Count me in!" Redd said with a smile._

 _"Wonderful!" Marie said smiling back._

A matter of seconds later...

 _"Welcome aboard! You are now Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Marie said. Redd was now in a yellow jacket and huge, black boots, a long with a headset around his ears._

 _"Nice." Redd said, cheering a little._

 _"I got you this brand new Hero Suit as a bonus. And look at that! It fits you like a glove! Not bad for an old hand-me-down..." Marie said, chuckling a little. She points her parasol in another direction._

 _"Now let's go tear down those Octarians limb from limb, from limb from limb from limb from limb from limb from limb from- well, you get the picture." Marie said._

 _"Leave it to me, Marie." Redd responded._

 _"By the way, the entrances to the Octarian realm are invisible. You'll have to ink them to reveal them." Marie said._

 _"I got this!" Redd said, pumping his fist."_

XXX

That was the time that Marie first met Redd. It was fun indeed. But now there's just absolute hate in here eyes. Not only that, since this is a whole breakup thing, she couldn't help but silently cry. She gets another memory in her head.

XXX

 _Redd just got back from defeating Neo Octostomp, kind of the same Great Octoweapon that Agent 3 fought back then._

 _"Agent 4, I want to thank you for all you've done so far." Marie said, communicating through the headset._

 _"No problem!" Redd said._

 _"I think it's about time I told you about my other purpose in asking for your help..." Marie said. She lowers her head a little._

 _"When we met I told you I was looking for the Great Zapfish." Marie said._

 _"Yeah." Redd replied._

 _"But... I'm afraid that's not the whole story. You see... even more than the Great Zapfish, I want to find my cousin Callie. She vanished the same day as the Great Zapfish!" Marie confessed._

 _"Oh, I know." Redd replied._

 _"Wait! You knew?!" Marie yelled._

 _"The whole time, Marie. The whole time." Redd said, laughing a little._

 _"Phew, cool. Anyway, I'm Agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and Callie is Agent 1. Then there's Agent 3, who's currently out with our grandpa, Captain Cuttlefish. They won't be back for a while." Marie said._

 _"Huh." Redd replied, but really not knowing what to say._

 _"I was supposed to be protecting Inkopolis while the Cap'n was away, but then... Callie... the Great Zapfish..." Marie said, her voice trailing down a little._

 _"Hey, it's okay. I understand." Redd replied. Marie smiled, this guy is very kind._

 _"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Agent 4. We'd totally be sunk without you. I know we'll find Callie if we keep looking!" Marie responded._

XXX

That was the time... not only for the truth... but Marie's new secret. She saw his battling style, and accepted his kindness, thus in her having some feelings for him. But...

Now she felt very heartbroken. Marie couldn't take it anymore.

She began to scream loudly, and she picks up her pillow and throws it at the wall. She sobs soon after, not wanting to witness this moment anymore. Callie came in bursting through the door.

"Marie! Are you okay?! I heard you scream!" Callie exclaimed.

"No, Callie. I... I'm fine." Marie said, which was a lie. She was definitely NOT fine.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone. Just try to stay calm, okay?" Callie said comfortingly. But still...

She felt pain in her heart. She won't be letting this go.

XXX

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will work on my crossover story sometime in the future. :) Stay Fresh homies! :D**


	3. Support

**This chapter was supposed to be out a few days ago, but I had a lot of plans :/. But here it is! I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **XXX**

Morning in Inkopolis Square. Just like with Callie, Redd is surprisingly a morning person. But still, he had a rough time falling asleep, which is why his hair looks a little messed up when he woke up.

"Marie... I'm really sorry. I didn't know that I upset you." Redd said to himself. Of course, he had no idea that Marie was mad at his because of that plan. Redd didn't realize that Marie thought he cheated on her.

"Ugh... I'll need to talk about this to someone." Redd thought.

XXX

After he finished eating breakfast, Redd went to Octo Canyon again. But he expected Marie wasn't there, and she wasn't. Only Callie was there, but Redd got worried once he saw her crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Redd asked as he rushed over to her side.

"A-Agent 4? You're... h-here?" Callie whimpered. Redd did tell the Squid Sisters to now address him by his real name, but he made an exception this time.

"You okay, Callie? Why are you crying?" Redd asked again, more concerned.

"Can... can we talk about this somewhere else?" Callie suggested.

"Sure."

XXX

The two were sitting at a small table in Inkopolis Square. Callie still couldn't hold back her tears, so something must've been bothering her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Redd said.

"Okay." Callie sniffed. "I... I'm really worried about Marie."

"Yeah, she did get super mad at me."

"Not only that, but... She hasn't been acting like herself today." Callie replied as she cries a little. Redd's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, she barely even talks now, and I always see her with a sad look on her face." A tear runs down Callie's cheek. "I tried to ask her if I can help, but she just shakes her head and tells me to leave her alone."

"Is that it?" Redd asked, worried about all of this.

"Most of the time, I would hear her cry often. I hate to see her cry. While she does, I sometimes hear her mumble things like 'You dirty cheater' and 'Why did you do this to me?'. It really hurts me just as much as it hurts Marie." Callie cried.

"Oh my cod. That is so sad." Redd said as he puts a hand on his chest.

"Point being, Redd... I just..." Callie started.

"What?" Redd asked. Suddenly, Callie bursts into tears as she hugs Redd tightly.

"I WANT MARIE BACK!" She bawled. Redd wraps his arms around her, returning the hug.

"There, there, Callie. I promise I'll make things up to her." Redd said softly.

"*sniff* You promise?" Callie asked. Redd smiles.

"Of course. I wouldn't want Marie to be heartbroken like this, especially right now." Redd replied. Callie breaks away from the hug.

"Guh... please... just try to make things up. I don't want to see Marie like this." Callie said.

"I will do the best I can. I'm the Squid Bits leader, after all." Redd responded.

"I wish you luck. Stay- F...Fr..." Callie said, trying to let it out, but of course it reminded of the times she was with Marie doing this. Callie sobs once again.

"Please! Just try to make things up!" Callie sobbed as she walks back to Octo Canyon.

"I Will!" Redd said, waving. Then he frowns again.

"But, before I fix her broken heart... I have to fix my broken heart." Redd said to himself. He needs some support some his friends that are close to him.

XXX

Redd walks into the Ammo Knights store, and is immediately greeted by Sheldon.

"Hello, hello! What kind of wea- OH! Hi, Agent 4!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Hi, Sheldon. I'm here for-"

"New weapons! Don't worry, I got you covered!" Sheldon cut him off.

"What? No, that's not what-" Redd tried to say.

"I got the Neo Sploosh-o-matic here, it got the Squid Beakon to make team mates teleport to it, and the Tenta Missiles which I can understand you don't like! I also got the Forge Splattershot Pro! The Suction Bombs could be quiet helpful in tough situations, and the Bubble Blower can show all the power of your ink right in your hands! If you want to try a Slosher, I got the Tri-Slosher Nouveau, which comes with Splat Bombs and the awesome Ink Storm! I can show whatever you cra-"

"SHELDON!" Redd screamed. He finally stopped talking. Boy, when it comes to weapons, the horseshoe crab doesn't stop.

"I'm not here for weapons." Redd said firmly.

"Oh, okay. You could've just told me." Sheldon said. Redd gets furious now.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGEEEEERRRRREDDDDDDDDD

"Hold on, I'm just gonna some coffee real quick. It is early in the morning after all." Sheldon said as he leaves.

 _A few minutes later..._

Sheldon comes back with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"So, what did you want to talk about? And also why you here to not buy weapons?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, you know how Marie and I are in a relationship?" Redd asked.

"Oh, yeah! Marie told me that you kissed her on her right cheek that one time." Sheldon replied. Redd blushes from that.

"Yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"So, what about your relationship you might ask? Need me to be your wedding planner?" Sheldon teased. He takes a sip of his coffee.

"We're breaking up." Redd finally said. Sheldon spits out his drink.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Sheldon screamed.

"I was watching a movie with Marina one time, and Marie saw some of it. Immediately, she got angry at me because she thought I was cheating on her." Redd explained.

"Well, that sounds like something Marie would get upset about." Sheldon responded.

"Anyway, Sheldon... can you at least give me some support for me? I'm gonna try to make things up with her." Redd asked.

"I'm not big on dates and romances, but I would suggest if Marie gets all mad at you, calmly talk to her. I don't want you two getting all riled up in all of this." Sheldon suggested.

"Thanks, Sheldon. I'll do the best I can." Redd said with a smile. He begins to leave...

"WAIT!" Sheldon yelled. Redd stopped.

"What?"

"Wanna buy a weapon?" Sheldon asked with a smirk. Redd face-palms.

XXX

Redd now decided to talk about this with his best friends, you know, the other members of the Squid Bits. Unfortunately, David could not come to talk with him, he's busy. So Joel was the one who came to talk.

"And then she said that I was cheating on her, when I did no such thing!" Redd said to his pal, finishing the story.

"I dunno, man. It kinda seemed like you did." Joel replied.

"*sigh* Look, I'm not in a relationship with Marina. We're just _friends._ " Redd said. (And the truth is told to you all. XD)

"Well, at least friends are better. I just absolutely _hate_ Marina."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Pearl is better, okay?" Joel ranted.

"Okay, whatever. I just want to make things up with Marie. Callie is really sad because Marie is acting off."

"Really?"

"She's crying a lot, she's mumbling mean things about me, and she's not letting anyone help her with her problems."

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

"Not only for her, it hurts me, too."

"I know heartbreak when I see it."

"I'm glad you agree with me, Joel."

"No problem at all, man." Joel said as he puts an arm around Redd's back.

"Hey, I hope things end up alright between you two." Joel responded.

"I will do the best I can." Redd said, pumping his fist.

"See you later. Let's perform our new song tomorrow, aight?"

"You got it!" Redd said with a smile, and winks once. (He's not lying. XD) Once no one is around his sight, Redd looks up at the sky.

"Just wait, Marie. I'll tell you the real truth."

XXX

 **A/N: And that is it :D! So, when Sheldon said about the kiss, read my story "Broken Hearts" to see it. Also, my friend Joel irl does hate Marina, I don't know why. Don't blame me if I upset you :/. Anyway, the next chapter will come TBA. Just wait till then, and Stay Fresh till the very end :D!**


	4. First Kiss

**Here it is, the moment you were waiting for :D! Plz check out my other stories, and enjoy this one, too :)!**

 **XXX**

Redd has gained some support throughout some friends in Inkopolis, and they all wish him luck. But of course, there is still one thing he needs to do. You see, Redd now knew of the truth, but not Marina. So Redd had to tell her what truly happened.

Luckily, the Off the Hook girls apartment wasn't far away, despite the two being just as popular as the Squid Sisters, they got enough privacy before the paparazzi would show up. Now... it is time. Redd had to tell Marina what happened between him and Marie.

 _Knock knock_

A few seconds later, Pearl answers the door.

"Oh. It's _you._ " Pearl said a little rudely. Like Marina said to him before, Pearl doesn't like the Squid Bits one bit.

"Hi, Pearlie. Good to see you." Redd greeted.

"Do not call me that! Only Marina calls me that name!" Pearl snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Redd said, putting both his hands up, not wanting any trouble.

"Ugh, anyway, what do you want?" Pearl asked.

"Is Marina here? I want to talk to her." Redd replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a second." Pearl said. She turns round and steps forward a few paces.

"YO, MARINA! It's for you!" Pearl shouted, then leaves. A few seconds later, Marina shows up.

"Oh, hi, Redd. Howzit going?" Marina greeted.

"Can I talk for a little bit? There's something I need to tell you." Redd replied.

"Sure. What is it?" Marina asked.

"Well, remember when we watched the Jumanji remake yesterday?" Redd asked.

"Yeah. It was the best movie we watched, am I right?" Marina said with a chuckle.

"It was good, definitely." Redd said, laughing a little. Then he gets serious again.

"We're getting off topic. There's something I figured out after we did this."

"What is it?"

"You know how Marie and I are in a relationship?" Redd asked.

"Well, I did hear news." Marina responded.

"Well, she has been seeing us watch a bit of the movie. When I came up to her later, she began to think that I was cheating on her." Redd explained. Marina gasps.

"Why would she think that?" She asked surprised.

"Well, she assumed that I love you more than her." Redd said.

"Well, that will not happen. You and I are just friends." Marina said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know. I had no crush on you whatsoever." Redd said, agreeing.

"Then again, I can see why Marie would think that." Marina replied.

"But anyway, Marina... she also blamed me because you touched me on my nose and I held you hand. Why was that exactly?"

"I touched you on the nose because I'm just being a bit playful, and teasing you just a tiny bit. The reason for holding hands... well, it was just a little jump scare that I wasn't expecting."

"So it's all good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

The two handshake it out.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Marina." Redd said waving.

"No problem! I hope things with you and Marie go well, too!" Marina cheered.

"Alright, see ya!" Redd said, then leaves. Only one way to find out for sure.

XXX

Redd once again asked Callie where Marie was, and she told him that Marie is at Blackbelly Skatepark. So, he went there immediately. He gets there, and finally sees Marie. He also gets surprised because she was wearing the pretty green dress that she wore for their first date. Redd could tell that Marie misses him, despite her not wanting to admit.

"Sigh... at least I'll still remember the fun times." Marie said to herself, he adorable smile on her face. Redd slowly approached her.

"Hi, Marie." Redd greeted. Marie's face turned angry again as she faced him.

"What do you want? Haven't you insulted me enough already?" Marie snapped.

"I'm just here to talk. Could you... scoot over a little?" Redd asked.

"Ugh... fine." Marie scoffed. She moves a little to her right so Redd can sit next to her, which he happily obliged.

"Now, listen, Marie... I just want to talk to you a bit about what happened yesterday." Redd said.

"I know what happened. You cheated on me like the stupid squidiot you are." Marie said rudely. But Redd didn't mind the harsh words.

"Marie... there's a little more than that." Redd replied. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"What the squid are you talking about?" She asked.

"You see, me and Marina... we're not in a relationship. We're just friends." Redd admitted. Marie was surprised. She remembered the argument with him yesterday, she didn't give the guy a chance to talk, because she was too furious.

"Well... why did she touch you on the nose? Why did she hold you hand? Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Marie asked.

"Marina touched me on the nose because she likes to tease. She held my hand because of a little jump scare we didn't expect. And no, I would _never_ lie to you, Marie. I'm being absolutely honest." Redd said, answering all the questions.

"So... all that is... true?" Marie asked quietly.

"Yes." Redd replied.

"Do... do you still love me?" Marie asked, blushing a little. Redd gently puts his hand on Marie's hair.

"Of course I do. Nothing will stop me from that, Marie." Redd said with a smile.

"Redd, I... I..." Marie stuttered. She gets a little teary-eyed again, but prevents herself from bursting into tears. And out of no circumstances to Redd, Marie hugs him tightly.

"Can things go back to the way they were?" She begged.

"Yes. Let's start from here." Redd said, returning the hug. They break the hug after a few more seconds.

"There's one last gift I want to give to you, Marie." Redd said. Marie wipes the tears off her eyes.

"I think I know what you mean." Marie said with a smirk. She leans over closer to the red Inkling boy.

"Let's cherish this moment forever." She said quietly.

"Don't hold back now." Redd teased. And soon, the two leaned over and...

They kissed on the lips, and their hands move around their bodies as they keep their first kiss going, it was a first new feeling for the both of them. Marie was tempted to slide her tongue into Redd's mouth, but she decided to save that for future time. After a few more seconds, they stop their kiss and immediately blush.

"Not too shabby, right?" Redd teased.

"Oh, shut up." Marie said playfully. They stand up, happy they are together again.

"By the way... would you like to go to Jels? My treat." Redd asked. Marie smiled.

"I would love to." Marie said. And so, the two walk off to enjoy theirselves. And so, their relationship comes back together, their broken hearts were given a second chance.

XXX

 **A/N: Well, that's all :D! Tell me what you think of the story, and also their first kiss. I thought of doing that in another story, but I decided to do it here XD. Anyway, Stay Fresh until the very end :)!**


End file.
